Kritter
Kritters (also known as Kremlings'Barton, Jeff, Mario De Govia, and Donato Tica. ''Donkey Kong 64 Prima Official Game Guide. Page 16.DK: King of Swing Instruction Booklet, Nintendo, 2005, p. 22) are the most recurring subspecies from the Kremling population in Crocodile Isle. Various Kritters in the Kremling Krew are K. Rool's main troops and are very common in many stages. Description The common Kritters are bipeds, have vertical pupils, red eyes, yellow pectoral, arms, 4 fingers, 3 toes with sharp toenails and a tail. They come in various colors, such as: green (most common), blue, brown, yellow, gray, red or purple. In Donkey Kong Country, Kritters from the Kremling Krew wear a set of useless shoulder pads. In Donkey Kong 64, all Kritters wear black leather vests with a human skull-and-crossbones emblem on the back, but some varieties have different additional pieces. As of DK: King of Swing, DK: Jungle Climber, Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast and Mario Super Sluggers, Kritters have spikes on their forearms, belts with a skull buckle and ocher pants. History Several elements shown in Crocodile Isle and Kremlantis that Kritter subspecies is more dominant from Kremling species with many different members and many sizes. According to the Lost World, their history was stored in this place where several Kritter statues as a tribal society.Gregg Mayle's answer accepted on Twitter, retrieved Jan 2,2019 Undead pirates as Kloak and Kackle as Kritters as well. K. Rool, a pirate Kremling who founded the paramilitary pirate organization Kremling Krew becoming king of Kremlings and rule his own island, is a Kritter.Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Nintendo Power Player's Guide, page 20 The common Kritters are short-temper with a ability to jump, punch, bite and run fiercely behind the enemy. Skinny (most common), fat or small Kritters are weak that can be defeated by any Kongs attack. Muscular, large or burly members are quite invincible to the attacks of weak characters. Although most of the members are male, but two members as Kass and Kalypso are female Kritters. Other appearances ''Donkey Kong Country'' TV series .]]Kritters appear occasionally in the ''Donkey Kong Country'' animated series, and were voiced by Lawrence Bayne. The Kritters in the show were accurately based off the Donkey Kong Country game, but their tails were shorter and the eyes were spread more apart. A unique Kritter called Green Kroc, who was a minion of Kaptain Skurvy, was grayish in color, somewhat like Kaboing. "Donkey Kong Country" (comic) A blue Kritter attacked Diddy and Donkey Kong in a cave in the Club Nintendo comic "Donkey Kong Country". He gets scared by Donkey's huge shadow, projected onto the wall by Squawks' torch. Donkey ultimately defeats him by throwing a Barrel at him. Like every character in the comic, the Kritter was able to speak. ''Mario''-related spin-offs |thumb]] Kritters have recently begun to appear in the Mario spin-off sports games; in ''Mario Power Tennis they appear in Donkey Kong's Court. In Super Mario Strikers, they are the game's goalies, the game also has a robotic Kritter as the goalie of the Super Team. They reappear as goalies in the game's sequel, Mario Strikers Charged. In this game, though, you can play as them to block Mega Strikes. Four different colored Kritters, along with King K. Rool, are playable in Mario Super Sluggers. Mario Super Sluggers information: :Note all Kritters have the "Keeper Catch" ability, all bat left and catch right. He is a homerun hitter. *Green Kritter: "A brute whose glove hides his slow feet." **Pitch: 4/10 **Bat: 7/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 3/10 *Blue Kritter: "A true brute with a good arm!" **Pitch: 5/10 **Bat: 6/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 3/10 *Red Kritter: "A true brute who wields a big bat." **Pitch: 3/10 **Bat: 8/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 3/10 *Brown Kritter: "A true brute who can run a bit." **Pitch: 3/10 **Bat: 7/10 **Field: 7/10 **Run: 4/10 Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kritters cameo in the fighting game'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl as two collectible trophies. Their descriptions are as follows; ;Kritter ; : :''A member of the Kremlings. Led by King K. Rool, Kritters are the grunts of the army. They appear frequently in Donkey Kong Country in green, purple, blue, and other color variations--the blue ones 'will jump after Donkey Kong. Kritters also appear in Donkey Kong: Barrel Blast, pounding those barrels in pursuit of Donkey Kong. : ;Kritter (Goalie) ; : :An underling of King K. Rool and the one and only goalie of Super Mario Strikers. In other words, it doesn't matter what team you play as--your goalie is going to be Kritter. Despite being at the very bottom of the Kremling ranks, he's responsible for what many might consider to be the toughest AND most important field position. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U Kritters appeared in ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U in '''Smash Run, exclusive for 3DS version. Kritters have a collectible trophy too. Look at the picture that shows the rewards acquired in Classic Mode! Roles Individuals Kritters *King K. Rool *Klump *Krusha *KlompSteve Mayles. December 17, 2017. https://twitter.com/WinkySteve/status/942523428606799874. Twitter. Retrieved December 17, 2017. *Klobber *Klinger *Kaboing *Krook *Kloak *Kutlass *Kudgel *Kackle *Klubba *Koin *Knocka *Skidda *Re-Koil *Krumple *Klasp *Bazuka *Kopter *Kuchuka *Kuff 'n' Klout *Green Kroc *Krunch *K. Lumsy *Kasplat *Kosha *Kip *Kass *Kalypso *Kludge Gallery Pictures File:KritterDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' File:Kritter2.jpg|''Donkey Kong 64'' DKswingkritter.jpg|''DK: King of Swing'' File:KritterBongo.jpg|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' File:Kritter.jpg|''Super Mario Strikers'' File:KritterStrikersj.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' Krudd Prototype.png Sprites Kritter (green).gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) Kritter (blue).gif|''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES) (blue) DKCGBA Kritter sprite.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) DKCGBA Kritter sprite 2.png|''Donkey Kong Country'' (GBA) (alternate palettes) Trivia *This subspecies is a counterpart of Koopa Troopa. References de:Kritter es:Kritter pt:Kritter Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Land Category:Donkey Kong 64 Characters Category:Kremling Krew Category:Characters Category:Land Enemies Category:Species Category:Kremlings Category:Enemies Category:Villains Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong 64 Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Country Enemies Category:Donkey Kong Series Category:Donkey Kong Country TV Series Category:Playable characters